leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Freeze (status condition)
Freeze redirects here. For the unexpected freezes which prevent the game from continuing, see game freeze. For the Badge given by Brycen, see Badge → Freeze Badge. For the location in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, see Mt. Freeze. For the location in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, see Frozen Mountain. ---- frozen in the ]] The freeze condition (FRZ) (Japanese: り Ice), also called ice in the Pokémon Stadium series, causes a Pokémon to be unable to make a move. It is the only status condition that does not have a move that will always cause it or an Ability that can cause it, and because of this, it is arguably the most uncommon. It is associated with the type, as the majority of moves that can freeze are of this type. Pokémon are usually immune to being frozen, except from in Generation II. In Generation V, Pokémon glow blue and stop moving when frozen. Effect Freezing causes a Pokémon to be unable to make a move for an indeterminate number of turns. The specifics vary between generations. Generation I Once frozen, a Pokémon cannot be thawed out in battle other than via the use of items such as an Ice Heal, being hit by a damaging move that can inflict (i.e. any Fire-type move except ), or the opponent using the move . If a frozen Pokémon uses a move with 0 on the same turn that it thaws out, , and full PP Ups will be applied to it. Generation II A frozen Pokémon has a 10% chance of being thawed out each time it attempts to move. On the turn that a Pokémon defrosts, it cannot attack until the next turn, similar to in Generation I. In Generation II only, has a 1/3 chance of thawing a frozen target. In addition, can still be used by the frozen Pokémon while frozen (thawing it out in the process). Pokémon cannot be frozen in , but harsh sunlight does not affect when an already-frozen Pokémon thaws. Generation III Same as Generation II, but the thaw chance is now 20% and Pokémon can attack on the turn that they defrost. An animation also shows up whenever a Pokémon is unable to move due to being frozen (in contrast to previous generations, in which it only showed up when freeze was inflicted). Now all damaging Fire-type moves can thaw a frozen target, regardless of whether or not they have a chance to burn; however, Fire-type cannot thaw a frozen target. Tri Attack can no longer thaw a frozen Pokémon. Freezing also disables the Ability . Generation IV Fire-type Hidden Power can now thaw a frozen target. A frozen will revert to its Land Forme. Generation V Pokémon glow blue and have their animation stopped when inflicted with freeze. Freezing no longer stops from working. Generation VI Frozen Pokémon no longer glow blue. Appearance Causes Moves Unlike other major status conditions, the freeze status can only be caused by Pokémon moves (rather than by Abilities or items), with those moves rarely causing it. Currently no moves have freeze as a primary effect. The following are the moves that can cause the freeze status: |} Other causes Pokémon can be frozen by the 's in the Battle Pike, and by the Battle Arcade. Curing In all generations except Generation I, freeze has a chance to be cured on its own on the frozen Pokémon's turn; it has a 10% chance in Generation II, and 20% chance in all subsequent generations. Consequently, the frozen Pokémon may thaw out on the turn of freezing. Pokémon cannot be frozen in , but harsh sunlight has no effect on Pokémon that are already frozen. Being frozen can be cured with the use of an Ice Heal, a Pumkin Berry (Generation III only) and Aspear Berry (Burnt Berry in Generation II). In addition, like all other major status conditions, it can be cured by the items Full Heal, Rage Candy Bar, Lava Cookie, Old Gateau, Casteliacone, Lumiose Galette, Shalour Sable, Big Malasada, Full Restore, , Lum Berry (MiracleBerry in Generation II), and Sacred Ash. In Generation I and II, if a frozen Pokémon is hit by a damaging Fire-type move that can inflict (i.e. every Fire-type move except and ), it will be thawed; in Generation II, if a frozen Pokémon is hit by , it has a 1/3 chance of being thawed. From Generation III onward, if a frozen Pokémon is successfully hit by a damaging move, it will be immediately thawed; such as can thaw a frozen target if they are Fire-type, except in Generation III. From Generation V onward, Pokémon with the Ability will not be thawed by Fire-type moves, since they will not be damaged by them (prior to Generation V, Flash Fire cannot be activated while the Pokémon is frozen). Starting in Generation VI, if a frozen Pokémon is successfully hit by or , it will be immediately thawed; since Pokémon with the Ability , , or do not take damage from Scald or Steam Eruption, they cannot be thawed by them. A frozen Pokémon can still use the moves , , , , , , and while frozen; these moves will thaw the user, then execute normally. They will thaw out the user even if they are , miss, deal no damage due an Ability like , or are prevented from being executed by , heavy rain or extremely harsh sunlight; however, they cannot thaw out the user if they would fail (such as a non-Fire-type Pokémon using Burn Up). The moves (unless the Pokémon has Soundproof as their Ability in Generation III and IV) and remove the freeze condition from all Pokémon in the user's party. In Generation I only, using cures the opponent from the freeze condition. Pokémon with will be cured upon switching out, those with the Ability will be cured while it is ing. Pokémon with have a 30% chance of being cured every turn, and Pokémon with have a 30% chance of curing their allies. Prevention Pokémon cannot become frozen, except in Generation II by . However, if a Pokémon is frozen while not Ice-type (e.g. due to a like ), it remains frozen even if it becomes Ice-type later (e.g. due to switching out and in again after its type is changed). Pokémon with the or Abilities cannot be frozen. and (for grounded Pokémon) prevent any status conditions for five turns. Advantages The frozen status increases the catch rate of any given Pokémon. Other game effects In , when the player is inside the Battle Pyramid, the types of Pokémon encountered on each floor follow a set of categories; one of these categories is Pokémon with moves that freeze. In the spin-off games Frozen Pokémon cannot take any action and are immune to all damage except Fire-type and Blast Seed. Pokémon will thaw out after a few turns. Freeze (Frozen when inflicted in-game) is a negative status in the . A frozen Pokémon is unable to move or use any moves for roughly five seconds. However, if the affected Pokémon is controlled by a player, inputting movement or button commands will make the effect wear off faster, with a minimum duration of about two seconds. Frozen Pokémon are still, with ice crystals surrounding their body. No types are immune to freeze, but Pokémon with the Adept, Ice Boost, or Steady Special Traits cannot be frozen, and those with the Reflector Trait will cause the user of the freeze-inducing move to become frozen instead if hit by one. Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, frozen Pokémon cannot take any action, but their Warrior can still use Warrior Skills or items on their turn. At the start of each turn there is a chance of a frozen Pokémon thawing, and they may act normally during that turn. Freeze can be inflicted by Abilities and by Ice-type attacks, and Ice types are immune to freezing. Freezing can be cured by certain Warrior Skills, items, or by ending a Pokémon's turn on a status condition-curing tile of the battlefield, such as a Hot Spring or a Water Bucket. Pokémon Shuffle In Pokémon Shuffle, a frozen Pokémon cannot use any , its disruption countdown is paused, and it takes 20% more damage from Pokémon. Freezing can be inflicted by Pokémon with the Freeze and Freeze+ Skills. , , , , , , , , and -type Pokémon are immune to being frozen. In the anime In the , the frozen status is literally the same as in the ; once a Pokémon is frozen, it can't move and is open to attacks. In some cases, a referee may call a frozen Pokémon unable to battle. Freezing is one of the most common status conditions featured in the anime, resulting often when a Pokémon gets hit by an Ice-type attack like or . * In Charizard Chills, Ash's Charizard was frozen by an Ice Beam from Tad's , winning its Trainer the match. stayed up all night with Charizard to treat its injuries, winning back its loyalty. * In Freeze Frame, was frozen, but then thawed out by Ash's Cyndaquil. * In Pace - The Final Frontier!, Ash's Pikachu was frozen by Brandon's Regice's Ice Beam. However, thanks to Ash's encouragement, Pikachu was able to break free from the ice with a . * In A Pyramiding Rage!, Paul's was frozen when it was hit by 's Regice's Ice Beam. * In A Real Rival Rouser, Ash's Pikachu was frozen by Paul's 's Ice Beam, but thawed itself out by using . * In Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!, Iris's Excadrill was frozen by an Ice Beam in a battle with Georgia's . * In Jostling for the Junior Cup!, Iris's Dragonite was frozen by Georgia's Beartic's Ice Beam. * In Full Moon and Many Arms!, a was briefly frozen by 's Ride Poké before it broke out of the ice with brute force. * In Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, froze the three with and also froze with . * In Eevee and Friends, froze with Ice Beam when he caused a disruption in its room. He broke free afterwards. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Onix is On!, 's Poli froze a Pewter Gym Trainer's with . In The Jynx Jinx, Red's Poli was frozen by Ken's 's . In Make Way for Magmar!, used his to freeze and subsequently kill two wild . In You Know... Articuno!, used to freeze Team Rocket's that was attacking Red and . This, however, forced Articuno to spend so much energy that Team Rocket was able to capture it soon after. When Koga later used Articuno against Red and during the Silph Co. showdown, he had it use Blizzard to freeze the two Trainers solid. However, they were freed from the ice when Blue's Charizard used on the room from outside of the building. In Tyranitar War, Silver's Sneasel froze 's with Blizzard. In Savvy Swinub, Pryce used his 's Blizzard to freeze , although it was afterwards revealed that the "Suicune" was actually a moving ice statue created by Pryce and moved by his Ice Pokémon. In Moving Past Milotic, 's borrowed was frozen by a during his Battle Pike challenge. It was able to thaw itself out by using . In Susceptible to Sceptile, Emerald's Sceptile was frozen by 's Feefee's during their Battle Dome match. In Shunning Spiritomb, Cyrus's froze Cynthia's . Cynthia tried to heal Spiritomb with an Aspear Berry, but Cyrus prevented this by having Weavile use . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=冰凍 |zh_cmn=冰凍 / 冰冻 |fr_ca=Engelure |fr_eu=Gel |de=Gefroren |it=Congelato |ko=얼음 Eoreum |pt_br=Congelado |ru=Замороженный Zamorozhenniy |es=Congelado |vi=Đóng băng }} Category:Terminology Category:Game mechanics de:Vereisung es:Congelado fr:Statut#Gel it:Congelamento ja:こおり (状態異常) zh:冰冻（状态）